


...whines until they get what they want?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [21]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 29 - Who whines until they get what they want?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...whines until they get what they want?

Olivia is lying on Drake’s chest after a vigorous and utterly satisfying round of sex, both feeling sated and relaxed, drifting back and forth between slumber and consciousness. She lazily traces random patterns on his muscular chest, enjoying the warmth surrounding them.

“You know, the Winter Festival is next month” she murmurs.

He frowns, the topic seeming to have come out of nowhere. “Uh-hum, I know” he murmurs back, not really interested.

“It’ll be your first Winter Festival as duke of Lythikos.”

“Yeah…” He gives a non-commital answer, wondering where she’s going with this.

“You know what that means, right?”

He opens his eyes fully now, looking down at her.

“What?”

“Well…” she avoids his eyes and continues to gently caress his chest.

“‘Well’ what, Olivia? Oh, God, please don’t tell me I have to give a speech.”

She smiles slightly and shakes her head, knowing how much Drake despises speeches. “You can if you want to, of course, but you don’t have to. I do expect you to stand beside me for mine though.”

“Oh, just that? Of course I will.”

“And we must walk around the Festival, participating of the games and activities planned and also mingling with the people.”

He raises his eyebrows and his chin in an expression that reads as ‘that sounds ok’. “I can do that too.”

“Great!” She smiles radiantly at him. “And of course, you’ll have to wear a traditional outfit, like me.”

He groans and lets his head fall back down on the pillow. “So _that’s_ what you really wanted. Let me guess, it’s ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“It’s…” she pauses, looking for the right word to describe it “old-fashioned.”

He groans louder this time. “And I’ll be cold, won’t I?”

She scrunches up her nose, pulling her lips to one side. “Maybe?”

“Ugh. Just show me.”

He thinks she’ll get her phone to show him a picture of it, but instead she stands up and, still naked, walks over to her closet. She comes out with an outfit on a hanger, covered with plastic. She unzips the cover and sets the outfit on the bed for Drake to see. It’s a red and white checkered shirt, black breeches that only go down to the knees with silver embroidery, and some sort of matching black suspenders, also embroidered.

“Ta-da!”

“No.”

“But…”

“Absolutely not.”

“But…”

“No fucking way.”

“Drake!”

“Olivia, I’m going to freeze in that. It’s Lythikos. In the winter. I’m from Texas. You’ll bring home a frozen husband.”

“I can keep you warm…” she runs her hand up his thigh suggestively.

“No.”

“Draaaaaaaaaake…”

“I said no.”

“But you have to! You’re the duke of Lythikos now.”

“I don’t care.”

“But it’s tradition…”

“Guess we’ll start a new tradition then.”

“Drake!”

“No!”

She pouts, fingers fidgeting with the outfit. “I had it especially done for you…” she moans and he sighs. He knows already she’ll get her way eventually. He can never deny her what she wants for too long.

“Well, you should have asked me about it first then.”

She keeps pouting, avoiding his eyes. “I made it to your measurements. All you have to do is try it on to see if it needs any adjustments.”

“Olivia…” he warns her, tired.

“You’d look so handsome in it…”

It’s her final card and he knows it. “There’s no way you think I’d actually look handsome in _that_.”

“Of course you would! Although, to be fair, you do look handsome in anything. But I’m confident you can totally pull this off. Plus, we’ll be matching!”

She runs back to the closet (and Drake’s eyes can’t help but observe the way her tits bounce when she does so) and comes back with another outfit in a hanger. This one is similar to the one she always wears, but clearly new. It’s got the same white shirt with short puffed up sleeves, but the top around it and the skirt are red with black and silver details, and there’s a black apron with red embroidery to match.

“You’ll be wearing that?” he raises an eyebrow and she bites her lips before smiling suggestively. “Uh-hum…”

He pauses, licking his lips, pretending to consider even though he’s already made his decision.

“Do I get to fuck you in that?”

“I expect nothing less.”

“Deal.”


End file.
